


In His Heart

by infinitegraces



Series: It Happened Anyway [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tumblr: promptsinpanem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegraces/pseuds/infinitegraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss isn’t the only one who’s sure things would’ve turned out this way. (Written/submitted for Prompts in Panem, Round 8, Day 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> When I was trying to figure out what to submit for this day, it took me a while. Then it dawned on me that something I started back in March and had intended to add a final part to might just work. This fits the Canon Locations bill from the original Round 3, but it’s the eighth and final piece to my Round 7 series.

_(Peeta Mellark, Age 19)_  
  
As he baked what would be the most important loaf of bread he would ever bake, Peeta paused. He contemplated the idea that under different circumstances, things might not have happened this way. Things might have been different now.  
  
He imagined a world where Katniss' dad had not died in the mines, but that wouldn't mean that Katniss herself would have never traded at the bakery. She had, after all, accompanied her dad a few times before his death, though not every day. Actually, as a young child Peeta had always thought that Mr. Everdeen was an unusually observant person. It wouldn't surprise Peeta if his infatuation with the eldest Everdeen daughter had been noticed by her dad.  
  
He liked to hope that he and Katniss would have wound up here sooner or later, no matter what. He had finally asked her after the last Harvest festival, and she had happily acquiesced. They had, however, decided to wait a few months before signing the papers and having the ceremony.  
  
Engrossed as he was in his thoughts, Peeta didn't notice he had company until a pair of slender arms wound their way around his waist. He could feel her smile as she nuzzled her face into his back, enjoying the closeness.  
  
"How was your hunt?"  
  
"Good, when I could get Gale to shut up about how nervous he is about becoming a dad. I had to remind him that he already helped his mom raise three kids, so it isn't like he has no idea what he's doing." Katniss sounded so exasperated, but he knew her well enough to know that she was happy for their friends. The upcoming new addition to the Hawthorne clan was eagerly awaited by their circle of family and friends.  
  
"Maybe he's worried the baby will look more like him instead of Madge," Peeta joked. It earned him a swat on the arm as well as a laugh. "You're right though, when it comes to the important things, he has nothing to worry about. Rory and Vick are growing up to be nice young men, and Posy is as sweet as can be."  
  
Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tight to him. Having grown up alongside her, he knew she'd had reservations in the past about both marriage and kids. When they'd last discussed it and he asked what changed her mind, her answer had been a simple one.  
  
"You," she'd said. "You're always there for me, and I know I'd never be able to overcome my objections for anyone else."  
  
She was amazingly adept at finding exactly the right words, for someone who never knew what to say.  
  
"I hate to let you go, but I need to clean up. Our appointment at the Justice Building is in an hour," she said, pulling his head down to hers for a quick kiss. "I'll let you finish up here, and I'll be ready in half an hour?"  
  
"I can't wait," he replied, smiling at her. She ducked her head with a grin before slipping up the stairs to their home.  
  
As he pulled the loaf of nut bread out of the oven and covered it to keep it warm, Peeta thought of the years that had brought them to this moment. He went to hang his apron on its hook before heading upstairs to clean himself up.  
  
He knew in his heart, this would've happened anyway.


End file.
